New Frontier
by Asmara4Always
Summary: Voldemort is vanquished, light triumphs over dark so what do seasoned warriors do now? They are tired and have come up with a plan if this world will not give them peace, then maybe another will. Can this really be true for Harry Potter and co? Not likely


Summary: The final battle has ended, light triumphs over dark but what do seasoned warriors do now? All they wish to do is live in peace, but the world will not let them Ministry Gala's and award ceremonies, interviews and photo sessions. They are tired and have come up with a plan if this world will not give them peace, then maybe another will. Can this really be true for Harry Potter and co… not likely. AU Sirius lives and Snape didn't kill Dumbeldor

Author Note's: I of course don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and I make no profit from this story. Feel free to review, flames will be laughed at, constructive criticism always welcome.

**New Frontier**

By: Lilly

Prologue

**LIGHT PREVAILS**

OOTP TO BE HONORED AT MINISTRY GALA

With the defeat and subsequent death of Lord Voldemort formerly known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or You-Know-Who and the captured of all his loyal followers (known as Death Eaters), the Ministry of Magic is throwing a Gala to honor the Champions of this war. Though the Party will honor all wizards and witch's who fought for the light Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley released this statement. "With the metals and awards handed out, we hope to show people that we are truly grateful for all the time and effort that they put in to winning this war for us. Though I can not name any person or persons at this time a special group of people who were instrumental in the death of Lord Voldemort himself and the capture of the his Inner Circle(info. on page 3) will be honored with the Order of Griffendor(info. On page 3) and our sincere thanks. Also. . .

"Hey! Keep reading Draco it was just getting interesting, what's after that and? Don't leave me hanging"

"Interesting please, it's just like the last 17 million articles that came before it. I swear that their going to run out of awards to give us soon Blaise". Throwing a glare towards his companion and tossing the evening profit into the fire, he gave a humorless smile as he watched it burn.

"Draco?"

"Don't okay, I know that we're supposed to be happy now that the fighting's over but I'm tired. Merlin after that last article I thought Snape was going to send the profit an exploding package and Potter was going to help. That Langston reporter started to speculate on the amount of wives and mistresses that respectable war heroes should have as if it was our duty to have six or seven of each"

"Can't say I wasn't tempted" Harry ginned causally strolling into the room and taking a seat beside Blaise and across from Draco "Though I did manage to talk Snape out of it"

Draco and Blaise sat up quickly, looking intently at Harry .

"What's going on?" Draco inquired "Voldemorts been defeated for the last 4 months and I don't think we've seen you this happy or stress less since"

Blaise nodded grinning "So who put that extra bounce in your step today?"

"Not who, what?"

Draco and Blaise looked at each other then back at Harry eyebrows arched.

"Look you know how it's been these last four months, and its starting to get out of hand. The Ministry has our whole lives planned for us, galas and autograph signings, and then speech after speech. Now they're bringing in this new word 'duty' it's our duty to do this and our duty to do that and frankly I'm sick of having other people tell me how to live my life. When Dumbeldor was killed at the end of sixth year I said no one else would ever tell me where to live or what to do and Snape agrees with me. Haven't you both been wondering what it is that we've been doing these last few weeks locked up in his office?"

"Actually I just thought that you two were finally working off some of that chemistry floating between you, how about you Blaise"

"Yep" Blaise smirked nudging a now beat red Harry in the shoulder "I just thought you finally let him pop you're cherry, we all know you want him too"

"What! Se…Snape doesn't know does he. Merlin I don't think I could ever look him in the face again"

"No Severus was it? Doesn't know I think he's in denial that you could ever want him the way he wants you, face facts Harry you may be the 22 year old virgin but you're going to have to make the first move. Now here's what I recommend when me and Draco got together I…"

"Okay none of that Blaise, I want to know what you and Snape have been doing the last little while, we'll get back to relationships later" Draco smoothly interrupted steering the conversation away from topics that might make him blush.

Grinning Harry waggled his eyebrows "You can be sure of that Draco, I think I've uncovered a mountain of blackmail materiel here"

Taking a deep breath almost as bracing himself, he suddenly got serious "Back to what I was saying before though, Snape and I have been thinking about what all of us want and we came to a very simple conclusion, peace and quiet. Unfortunately it is impossible to find because we would need anonymity to achieve this and the way the media has splashed our pictures on everything and played us up to warship status we're never going to find it. So we've been researching and we found a spell that can send us away to another world, dimension, universe I'm not sure what you would label it the point is that it wouldn't be here. There's a catch though"

"Of course there is, why wouldn't there be" Blaise muttered getting a glare from Draco who was actually stating to look interested.

"The problem is this spell is a one time deal, if we use it we don't know where we'll be sent or who will be there to greet us upon arrival. Snapes still researching trying to narrow down the possible places because we have to find a world where none of us are alive, we can't have two Draco's walking around after all we'd never survive it" Harry grinned giving a mock shudder.

"Also we can't bring that many objects with us, I'd say a trunk full maybe two per person depending on how many people come. You have to understand this spell is powerful and will tax our magic to perform, but if it's successful we'll all be in a place were we'll be left alone to succeed or fail on our own merit. No reporters looking over our shoulders snooping through our trash, and now Ministry officials putting weight on us to jump through their hoops. Snapes given me the task of asking people if they wish to go, not really a people person that one and we've agreed that we will ask the remaining Order member. So you two, Ron and Hermione, Remus and Sirius, than the Weasley twins, Cho and Fluer, and of course Minerva and Hagrid"

Rising from his chair and giving each of his friends a brief hug Harry headed for the door. "Look guys I'm going to go ask the others, so I'll leave you two to think it over. This is a big decision to make you have to consider that if you go a lot of people that we know to be dead will be alive there. That will be painful and you have to decide if you can handle that among other things. Snape says the spell will be ready in two weeks so you have till then to get your stuff together if you wish to go, if not that's okay too. We'll all meet in the great hall and perform the spell at 11pm that way there's no chance of anyone being there, and if you don't show we'll have our answer"

Draco rose and approached Harry placing his hands on his shoulders.

"From the way your talking it's obvious you and Snape plan to go, so it's just as obvious me and Blaise are going" motioning for Harry to be silent Draco continued "We're a family Harry, when me and Blaise defected and were disinherited you and Snape stood by us and you have stood by us through this entire war and beyond. We'll see you two weeks from today in the hall, and I can pretty much guaranty you the same answer from everyone else you ask. None of us have anything left but this family of misfits, we make each other strong together as whole I can't wait for our next great adventure"

Harry just smiled a soft smile, his eyes suspiciously bright then turned and quietly left the room.

tbc...


End file.
